A Song Out of My Heart
by MissB8604
Summary: AngelCollins...Angel POV. Angel wakes to find his lover thinking. The thought of their love inspires Collins to sing to Angel.


**A Song Out of My Heart**

I reach over, no one is there. I pry my eyes open to look for him. Not in the room.

"Baby?" I call him softly, my voice strains from the sleep that still is trying to take me over.

"Baby?" I say a little louder.

Where is my man? I get up and walk out of the room. Our apartment is nice and warm, very homey. I see a source of light coming from the kitchen, there's my man sitting drinking a tall glass of water. The tiny beads of water falling from the class and onto the table. I say nothing at first, I just love to watch him. His strong chest rising up and down from each breath, God he is handsome. He sighs and takes his glass of water over to the fire scape. It's freezing outside, he has nothing on but pajama pants and a thin shirt we bought at a thrift store. I hate when he does that. He knows how much I worry about him. I shake my head and walk towards the fire escape.

He sees me and a hint of worry is in his voice "Babe, you shouldn't be out here. You'll freeze."

I gaze at his chocolate brown eyes "I know but I wanted to know where you went."

He comes back in and closes the door to the fire scape. "Now you know not to worry about your man. I should be worrying about you."

I just look at him, he's hiding how he is really feeling. "What's the matter my love?" I ask him sweetly.

He looks down at the ground and grabs my hand "Angel, I don't deserve you. I don't deserve you at all."

My face immediately frowns and I cup his face in my hands "Listen to me. I love you. I will always love you. Don't you ever say that you don't deserve me because you do. You deserve everything you want in the world Tom."

We stare at one another for a while just admiring the other's face, he breaks the silence "I know Angel. I just, I know I'll never be able to give you all the things that you need and want."

I laugh at him "I have all I've ever wanted and dreamed about, right here." I lean in for a kiss, but he breaks away. "Baby, I want to give you everything, but I can't. I just wish, I just wish that I can repay you for what you've done for me. You've saved me in more ways than you'll ever know."

I listen to his words and look back at him "Tom, you're everything to me. You're more than I could want. All I want you to do is to just keeping being you. I don't ask for anything more." I throw my hands up to show him.

He looks at me loving and outstretches his arm, God he is so charming. "Dance with me, my Angel."

I grabbed his hand and we walk over to the living room for more room. The moon shines so brightly that it is almost as if the moon itself waiting for us to get up. Ever the gentleman, he bows and I curtsey. He spins me around and pulls me into him. The warmth of his cheek against mine makes me close my eyes in ecstacy. I'm in a dream world. He begins to hum a beautiful song that I've never heard. Soon the hums turn into him singing to me. His voice warms my heart. A song from a world he has never known, but knows so much of. A time of happiness, of no worry or strife. A time when people would sit out on their huge porches and watch the fireflies at night.

_I let a song go out of my heart._

_It was the sweetest melody._

_I know I lost heaven, cause you were the song._

_Since you and I have drifted apart life doesn't mean a thing to me,_

_Please come back sweet music, I know I was wrong._

He dips me and brings me back. His voice fills my ears, I'm entranced.

_Am I too late to make amends?_

_You know that we were meant to be more than just friends, just friends._

He stops at this line and looks me straight in the eye.

_I let a song go out of my heart._

_Believe me darlin' when I say,_

_I won't know sweet music until you return._

I can't help but smile as he does one of his signature spins and grabs me. He lets go of me and grabs my face, the kiss is light at first but turns into a passionate one. I quietly moan as he lifts me off my feet and carries me into the bedroom. Gently, he lays me down undressing me.

He stops mid way and whispers into my ear "I love you my beautiful, darling, wonderful Angel."

I moan "Te adoro Tom Collins. Te amo Tom Collins."

Surely we were meant to be more than just friends. We are more than that. Our souls are one.

One love, one soul, one existence.


End file.
